Morning
by RedBlue Rose
Summary: A veces la resaca no es lo único que queda despúes de una noche de copas... Pru/Hun/Aus.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen ..lastimosamente u.u **

* * *

La luz de la mañana atravesaba las cortinas débilmente, llegando a hasta los parpados cerrados de Elisabeta quien yacía medio dormida en su cama. Aquella luz terminó por despertarla, para luego intentar estirar su cuerpo medio adolorido sin haber abierto sus ojos; la resaca le hizo doler las sienes intensamente y trató de voltearse para que la luz no le diera en los ojos, pero un brazo alrededor de su cintura y otro a la altura de sus pechos se lo impedía, aquellos dos brazos pertenecían a dos personas distintas, Austria y Prusia. Abrió los ojos, y por un momento ella deseó salir corriendo del cuarto al no entender porque despertaba en una cama con 2 hombres, pero de golpe recordó las botellas de vino tinto italiano que habían causado todo esto.

Si, una noche de copas le habían dejado como resultado el haber compartido la cama con su ex – esposo y su amigo, aunque mirándolo por el lado amable no había estado mal del todo, de hecho no se quejaba; de lo único que podría quejarse era de la resaca.

El prusiano roncaba suavemente detrás suyo, haciendo que ella le mirara por encima del hombro; ese rostro, esos labios, esas manos y ese cuerpo le habían causado tantas cosas locas a lo largo de noche impredecible. Había sido tan diferente de lo que ella creía que él podía llegar a ser en la intimidad, había sido gentil, suave y considerado. Se le tintaron las mejillas de rosado al recordar todo lo que había hecho con ella….

_Mientras Roderick la besaba y desvestía con apuro, Gilbert exploraba bajo su falda, usando sus manos y boca, incluso su lengua al recorrer aquella zona deseada por él. La hizo gritar tantas veces con sus simples acciones…_.Una nube de alcohol rodeaba todo lo que había pasado en esa cama, sin embargo tenía la certeza de haber sentido a Prusia en su interior y no de la forma más convencional y acostumbrada. Claro, al haberse acostado con ambos al mismo tiempo, el haber tenido sexo de forma convencional no era un opción. Prusia había invadido sus regiones vitales…inexploradas….

Hungría se cubrió el rostro sintiendo una especie de vergüenza nueva, jamás había pasado por su mente que algo así podría ocurrir pero ahí estaba, sopesando a conciencia si todo había sido un acierto o uno de los peores errores que ha cometido. Suspiró fuertemente. ¡Que lío!

Dejó de vagar en sus pensamientos cuando el aliento suave de Austria le acarició el rostro. Sus lentes no estaban, su semblante pacifico se veía maravillosamente atractivo a la luz de la mañana, su cabello atípicamente revuelto era tan tentador a la vista, deseaba pasarle los dedos por el cabello aunque se abstuvo de hacerlo para no despertarlo. Él también había tenido una parte importante en todo esto, la había tratado de una forma ligeramente más "salvaje" de lo habitual, más dominantes y desinhibida. Ella apostaba a que el alcohol les había hecho comportarse de aquella forma extraña a ambos.

Elisabeta cerró sus ojos una vez más, tratando de juntar todos los fragmentos de memoria esparcidos en su cabeza. Vagamente recodaba haber visto a Gil y Roderick darse un beso furtivo y casi que forzado mientras ella aun continuaba perdida en el éxtasis del placer que ambos le habían brindado minutos antes, pero no podía recordar o no tenía idea de que había pasado después de eso, suponía que solo había sido un beso pero de ellos podría esperarse cualquier cosa. Nunca había entendido la forma en la que se relacionaban y probablemente nunca lo haría, pero lo único que importaba es que podían estar juntos en momentos como los de la noche anterior. Eso le hizo sonreír ampliamente a pesar de todo.

"_soy tan afortunada_", pensó ella mientras se hundía en la almohada cerrando de nuevo sus ojos, para caer luego en un profundo y reparador sueño…

* * *

_ermmm...Hungria maldita como te envidio Dx jajaja mi trío favorito, luego de eso le sigue Ger/Aus/Pru x.x que cosas se me ocurren cuando no tengo sueño o despierto en la mañana xD mi mente es una fabrica de perversión xD _

**Cualquier comentario,duda, reclamo xD, recomendación, etc,etc pueden dejarmelo en un review y yo con muchisimo gusto los acepto n.n**

**saludotes ^^**


End file.
